1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multimedia conferencing and more specifically to a multimedia conferencing apparatus comprising data communication and screen sharing based on a browser.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Multimedia conferencing performed over data communication network (e.g. the Internet) uses personal computers (PCs), palm and other mobile devices, such as advanced cellular or other wireless phones and the like for communicating and exchanging messages. The messages can be of video, audio, screen sharing data, text content, other multi media of any kind or a combination thereof. Such messages are referred to as multimedia conferencing messages or messages. The messages are exchanged usually on-line and require adequate hardware and compatible software for communicating between two or more participants of the conference. Accordingly, each PC participating in a conference must be provided with minimal requirements regarding to hardware exploited by the multimedia conferencing exchange manager (i.e. the apparatus managing and controlling the exchange of multimedia conferencing messages). A managing apparatus comprising a software bridge is disclosed in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/509,253 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference to the present invention. Software obligatory requirements for PCs and the like comprise commercial operating systems, browsing software, and sufficient Random Access Memory or the like to enable the execution of said software. Additionally to said basic software requirements, the prior art for multimedia conferencing PCs participants software requires also installation of designated software compatible to the conferencing method and system.
Screen sharing sessions within multimedia conferencing sessions are usually commenced with an initiating computing apparatus (e.g. a PC, mobile device, and the like) presenting participant, referred to as the “initiator” or “engine”, that “invites” one or more computing apparatus (e.g. a PC, mobile device, and the like) participants, referred to as “viewers”, to participate in a conference in which a screen sharing session is taking place. The initiator is able to present to all participants a screen sharing view of data at any time during the conference session. A viewer can be a participant of a multimedia conference that can become an engine and control the shared data at a given time. The term viewer is given dynamically to all the participants of a session who are not the current engine when a screen sharing session is taking place. For example within the same session a first user can be a current Initiator and can initiate a screen sharing session, while the second and third users are the viewers in this part of the session. Then the initiator attribute roams to the second user and the second user then initiates another screen sharing session. In this session the first and third users are viewers.
The initiator and the participants communicate using a data communication network and are connected with a bridge to one or more servers designated for managing and handling data transmission required for activating multimedia conferencing, referred to as “conferencing bridge apparatus” or “bridge”. In the field of communications, a bridge is a micro-processor controlled device which has a multiplicity of parts that can be interconnected in a variety of ways for connecting multiple telephone lines to each other. Conferencing bridge apparatuses are often used to establish multi-party conference calls. As the demand for conference call services increases, improvements are needed in the flexibility, responsiveness and data carrying capability of the service. A bridge may include any number of parts which can service many calls. Currently operating conferencing systems are typically supported via hardware based conference bridges with some of the systems allowing for software-controlled bridges. One unique multimedia conferencing communication managing apparatus comprising a softbridge as well as an ICS (Internet Protocol (IP) Communication Server) and an ICC (LP) Communication Center) are described within U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/509,253, referred to as “the conference softbridge apparatus”. One of the features of a conferencing session is the ability of a participant to share his desktop with other participants of the conferencing session. Thus, the desktop of an engine can comprise text, audio, video, and other data stream files of different types that can be shared with the viewers.
The conferencing session comprises transferring of data of the captured screen of the engine to the viewers, and later sending only updates of the said captured screen to the viewers. Such characteristic is enabled through the use of various computer programs such as ActiveX, Java, Flash plug-in and the like, that enable web accessible screen sharing over a data communication network. Use of such software does not usually require downloading additional software to a viewer at the client side during the screen sharing session. Nevertheless, such software requires initial installation on a client viewer apparatus. Thus, for example, the ActiveX computer program must be installed at the viewer before using ActiveX to provide screen sharing view. If the software is not initially installed no screen sharing will be possible. One example is flash that is a one time plug-in install that later requires further use scripts that do not require installation at the viewer. As for ActiveX and Java they require an “on demand” installation of the software which runs at the viewer.
Ajax, shorthand for Asynchronous JavaScript and XML, is a web development technique for creating interactive web applications. Ajax is designed to make web pages feel more responsive by exchanging small amounts of data with the server behind the scenes, so that the entire web page does not have to be reloaded each time the user makes a change. This is meant to increase the web page's interactivity, speed, and usability. Ajax is not a technology in itself, but a term that refers to the use of a group of technologies together. Some of the software technologies refer to styling information, to dynamically display and interact with the information presented, to exchange data asynchronously with the web server, for transferring data between the server and client files, these files may be created dynamically by some form of server-side scripting. The use of Ajax as well as alternative interactive software technologies acting behind the scenes and transferring data between server and client files within a multimedia conferencing system is referred hereafter also as “Ajax” or “Ajax Technology”. The Ajax Technology can assist to minimize the download of data in some of the multimedia conferencing sessions taking place.
Accordingly, prior to commencing a multimedia conference installation of a designated software enabling conferencing is mandatory. Thus, participation of an unexpected guest (e.g. a new customer; a co-worker from another department; a supplier, and the like) will not be possible within a conference session without having suitable software installed. Consequently, requirement of pre-installed conference enabling software limits the usage and communication abilities of a multimedia conferencing. Additionally, the ever growing awareness of security measures imposed growing barriers (e.g. Firewall) within PCs, and computer networks for new software installation. Thus, said barriers hinder the capability (e.g. preventing accesses to the registry) to install new software installed for enabling multimedia conferencing.
In view of the drawbacks it is necessary to provide a viewer apparatus enabling easy access to screen sharing session within multimedia conferencing system. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a viewer apparatus that does not require installation of new software or software that will leave footprints on the registry or elsewhere on the Participant's machine. Furthermore, if files are downloaded, such should reside only in temporary or cache directories. Thus, there is a need to enable unexpected Viewer to participate in a multimedia conferencing session.